A Little Golden Lie
by Lady of the Winds
Summary: Tempation is a strong thing. It seems the harder that we try to forget about it, the strong it becomes. Takes place before Pikmin 2. Contains Spoilers!


A little Golden Lie

**Hello everyone~! This is another one of my little Pikmin DOES contain Pikmin 2 SPOILERS, so beware! I'm terribly sorry that I have not been able to update NTOOH but I'll do m best to have the chapter up soon. This OneShot is my take on what was going through Louie's head when he ate the Golden Pikpik Carrots. So please, enjoy! And don't forget to review! ^_^ Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pikmin! Ninntedo does!**

_4 Days Ago…._

_Louie sat awkwardly infront of the President of Hocotate Freight. The President's desk was a mess of paper, pens and sticky notes._

"_Ah! You applied at the perfect time, er what's your name again?" he asked, looking at the blonde. _

"…_..Louie." he replied quietly._

_The president grinned as he patted Louie's shoulder. _

"_Yes indeed, Louie! You have the great privilege of starting work today!"_

_The youth was stunned; he had only sent his application in the day before and was not expecting to get hired so quickly. His boss apparently didn't seem to mind that he barely knew much about his job._

"_Alright! So for the first order of business, you'll deliver a very precious cargo to a neighboring planet! You'll go off…..tomorrow!"_

" …_.Wait, what?! But don't I need training or something?!"_

_The president seemed to not hear Louie's worried tone as he continued to smile. "No, I'm more than sure that you'll be perfectly off! Now pack some food and say good bye!"_

Present

Louie looked into the sea of stars and asteroids that floated by the ship with weariness. He let out a tired sigh and continued to steer the cargo ship dutifully. His energies were practically drained. The blonde felt his mind slipping into a blissful sleep. He began to teeter forward when suddenly his stomach let out a roar. Awaken by the protests of his stomach; he set the ship in auto pilot and made his way to the kitchen.

His stomach growled louder in protest as he opened a cabinet that was filled with a few things he had packed from home, but for some reason, none seemed to be appealing to him.

In the back of his mind, he remembered the golden pik pik carrots that were stored carefully in the Hull. And he remembered their soft fragrance that wafted from the crate when Shacho had opened it to show him. He remembered how crisp and fresh they looked, laying there in a soft cushion of royal red velvet. And he remembered how beautifully they shined, as if they had been pure gold itself. And as these thoughts ran through his head, Louie found himself drooling.

Hastily he swallowed.

No! He scowled to himself. This was his first official job and he was NOT about to lose it. Even if it meant having to eat the cold food that no longer looked like it belonged in a plate, rather it belonged to a garbage disposer or hungry dog. No! He was not about to think about those beautifully fresh and crisp carrots.

Louie rubbed his eyes, trying his best to make the container of cold biscuits seem appetizing. They were pale brown and as looked hard as stone. Sighing, he put the container back into the cabinet. He opened a thermos of what appeared to be a stew of meat. Questionable meat, not that he minded of course. His grandma had made him eat more bugs and questionable meats than he could count. Yet, none seemed to be near as enticing as the precious cargo. The carrots probably tasted better than anything he had ever eaten before.

Rubbing his eyes, with his fist, he tried once more to ignore the thoughts as best as he possibly could. He forced himself to walk back to the cockpit and sit in the chair. The ship was still running smoothly on the auto-pilot. There was need for him to even be sitting there…

Louie felt his stomach churn with hunger before letting out a growl, nay, a roar. This only served as a stronger reminder of the golden pik pik carrots that were merely a 3 minute walk away. The crate was locked, but he had the key. Surely Shacho won't mind if he just looked at them.

Unable to sit there anymore, Louie ran to the Hull, threw the door open and jammed the key into the lock. With an almost heavenly sounding click, it opened. His stomach growled louder as he moved the top of the crate out of the way. His eyes darted to the pile of golden pik pik carrots that rested on a pillow of red velvet. He marveled at how enticing they looked.

'Surely the President won't mind…..'

Before he knew it, Louie was scarfing down the precious cargo at an unbelievable rate. He wolfed down 3 carrots at a time, not even pausing to rethink what the consequences of his actions would be. All he could focus on was the rich and savory flavor of the crisp carrots.

As he got down to the last three, Louie began to slowly come back to earth. He then released what he had done. A huge feeling of guilt and horror lodged itself in his now satisfied stomach. Paranoid, he became tense and turned around with the golden stalks of the carrots sticking out of his mouth. He looked around tensely, fearing that anybody had seen him.

After swallowing the last heavenly bites, Louie began to think of a cover story for what had just happened. He could say that Space Pirates attacked him, but that seemed to extreme. Maybe, he could say…

Space Bunnies! There was his solution! He could tell Shacho that a horde of hungry Space Bunnies had slipped into the Hull and gobble up the carrots. It was perfect! All he would really have to do was beat the fine box up a bit to make it look like Space Bunnies had burrowed a hole into it. Surely the President would understand that! There was his solution. No mess, no fuss, and no one would ever know the truth

Or at least…. That's what he though.


End file.
